I Met Someone
by Donna Q
Summary: Missing scene episode tag for Season 2 ep Intruder. A different perspective on Elizabeth and Simon's breakup.


**DISCLAIMER:** Stargate Atlantis and all associated characters are the property of …someone else; someone official. No copyright infringement is intended. Believe me, I'm not making any money off of this.

**PAIRING:** Shep/Weir**RATING: **General/Everybody, whatever the heck it is these days.

**SPOILERS: **season 2- Intruder. General Season 1 stuff.

**SUMMARY: **post-ep/missing scene for Intruder. A twist on the Simon and Elizabeth breakup.

**ARCHIVE: **Yes, as long as my name stays with it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, my first ever Atlantis fic. Since any fic I write tends to be ship fic I had to wait until about midway through season 1 (read "The Eye" part 2) to pic a ship. I thought TPTB were gonna push a Teyla/Shep thing and I just wasn't seeing it. After "38 Minutes" I started picking up the S/W vibe and once I saw "The Eye" part 2, I was a John/Elizabeth fan all the way.

**I Met Someone**

There was an awkward pause, I swallowed and then said the words I had been holding back for the last couple of days.

"I met someone."

Elizabeth froze. I could see the confusion, the hurt on her face. She turned away… and I walked away. What do you say to someone that walked out of your life a year ago, leaving nothing but a video, when they come back the same way?

A year ago I sat in this very same house, watching her face on my TV screen. I can almost smile now as I recall the first thought I had upon viewing the video that effectively ended our relationship. I watched her tell me not to wait, that she was leaving…and may not ever be able to come back. I remember thinking that she truly was the best diplomat I ever met. She was so calm; so collected. She broke my heart; and managed to so with a kind words regretful smile. I wonder; did she realize that the ease with which she made her decision to go on this expedition told me quite plainly that I had a smaller role in her life and heart than I previously thought?

I couldn't move on. I love Elizabeth Weir. So I waited, and a little over a month ago I got another video. Of course this one was not watched in the comfort of my own home. I opened the file at work; and I soaked in the sight of her serene face, treasured the sound of her voice. Even as I resented her for sending another video, for perpetuating the impossibility for moving on, I loved her. I still loved her.

And now? Now…one week after my world exploded into an intergalactic reality; well, now I've met someone.

**

* * *

****5 Days Earlier**

"Thank you for driving me over John, your sacrifice on my behalf is duly noted." Elizabth smiled over at John Sheppard from the passenger's seat.

"Hey, no problem. After living off world for a year in a city surrounded by water, a drive is kind of nice." Sheppard grinned and looked over, "though I am having a hard time adjusting to this jeep not responding to my every thought." Elizabeth laughed. "I did notice you standing outside the commissary doors for a long moment last night. Admit it; you were waiting for the doors to open automatically." She caught the slightly chagrinned expression on his face and smirked, "I knew it!"

Glancing out the window, Elizabeth noted that they were approaching Simon's house. As John pulled the Jeep into the driveway she felt her nerves begin to get the better of her. She swallowed hard, trying to control her nervousness. What do you say to someone you haven't seen in a year? Someone that you told to move on? Someone that now has the clearance to know exactly where you've been, what you've been doing, and why you couldn't tell him about it before. Furthermore, how did she feel about that? Would Simon fit into the life she had created in Atlantis?

John cut off the engine and they sat in silence. Taking a steadying breath, she opened the door and prepared to see Simon for the first time in over a year. John approached from behind and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be OK?" she heard the concern in his voice. Turning, she placed her hand over his and smiled.

"I will be, thanks." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "It's just strange, being back here; on Earth." He squeezed her shoulder in sympathy. "Yeah. Yeah, it is." He held her gaze for a moment, but they both turned as a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Elizabeth!" She turned, and was overwhelmed by the sheer number of observations and emotions that swept through her. For one moment she leaned back, needing John's strength before she faced her past and her future.

Simon's arm fell and he approached her more slowly. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stepped forward and hugged him. It felt simultaneously awkward and normal. She stepped back and reached behind her. Pulling John forward she made the appropriate introductions.

"Simon, this is Major John Sheppard. John is a member of my expedition; my military leader in fact. He volunteered to drop me off." Both men reached out for a handshake as she continued. "John, this is Dr. Simon Wallace, my…a good friend of mine."

* * *

When I got Elizabeth's first call from Stargate Command I was ecstatic. When I was offered security clearance and learned about the Atlantis expedition I was dumbfounded…and ecstatic.

I can rationalize the ease with which she left if I weigh it against intergalactic peace and saving the world.

The opportunity to join the expedition was beyond thrilling.

And then Lizzie came home. I heard the car pull into the driveway. Maybe I was nervous too, I'm not sure. But instead of opening the door and meeting her outside immediately, I stopped.

I stopped and looked out the window and I watched a stranger offer her support as she swallowed nerves of her own. I saw her touch his hand on her shoulder, and I paused…just for a second…and then I ran out to greet her.

I saw her lean into him when I first shouted for her. But then, we were both feeling overwhelmed. After the proper introductions were made Major Sheppard stayed on for around half an hour and then left. I listened to Lizzie talk about Atlantis and her friends there for hours. It was fascinating; and yet disturbing too.

Elizabeth visited frequently that week between meetings at the SGC, which meant I also saw Major Sheppard frequently. He and Elizabeth shared any number of stories, trying to prepare me for life in Atlantis I suppose.

But you see; I'm not going to Atlantis. I think I knew that as soon as Elizabeth pulled into the driveway that first day. I held on to Elizabeth Weir for over a year, despite her own advice to me to move on. As we spent time together over the last week it's became clear to me that though I held on, she did not. She let go of me to grab hold of a future in a city in another galaxy. She let go to embrace the possibility and necessity of making intergalactic allies. She let go of me to live a life cut off, she thought, from everyone she's ever known.

…and she let go of me to grab a hold of another. I think I wanted to pretend everything would go back to normal when she first got back. But I began to notice the shared laughter, the glances, the inside jokes, the unconscious gestures; a hand hold here, a touch to the small of her back there, a comforting hand to the other's shoulder as they shared a particularly difficult memory. I wonder if they realize they give themselves away when they're together.

The irony of the situation is that I don't think they know. I know. I know because I love her… and she looks at him the way I look at her; the way we both do…him and me. I wish I didn't believe that she really thinks that she still loves me. I think that makes it worse. It makes me think that she feels an obligation; that perhaps she even feels somewhat guilty. I could take advantage of that, I know. I could go to Atlantis and we could be together. Being happy however, is a different matter. I could hold on her…again. But what would it be like, to watch them together every day, ignorant and noble at the same time? No, I love her too much to do that. So instead, maybe I'll finally follow the advice she gave me a year ago.

She asked why I hadn't signed, why I wasn't going…and I told her the truth.

Because I met someone.

I met John Sheppard and I'm moving on.

**The End**


End file.
